


【研日】白色回禮-1

by Amelia6758



Category: haikyu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia6758/pseuds/Amelia6758
Summary: ★日向擔心的事絕對不會發生☆白色情人節快樂☆情人節就是要開車☆娃娃車大概在第2篇
Relationships: 研日
Kudos: 1





	【研日】白色回禮-1

**Author's Note:**

> ★日向擔心的事絕對不會發生  
> ☆白色情人節快樂  
> ☆情人節就是要開車  
> ☆娃娃車大概在第2篇

日向和孤爪在冷戰，今天是自吵架後算起的第四天——剛好是白色情人節的日子。為了準備讓研磨驚喜的回禮，提前預留半個多月的精心規劃現在似乎要全部泡湯。雖說兩人近日相處時在互動上看來一如既往，但他就是覺得有哪裡微妙的不一樣，渾身難受。

研磨好像不看他了。日向落寞的想。

準確來說是視線不再交會，只要一對到眼神孤爪研磨就會神色微僵的移開目光。最初日向還以為是多慮沒想太多，然而再接著之後三番兩次的對話下來，也無法繼續樂觀地找不同理由說服自己情況會有所好轉。

最初，孤爪研磨在躲避他的這個認知讓耐不住心的日向在吵架後的隔天便試著對孤爪示好，他像隻溫順地狗狗將會傷人的尖牙與利爪藏起，並翻露出柔軟的腹肚使人暢摸。日向靠近背對自己生悶氣的貓，將帶給人的熱飲擱置在旁，空缺出來的手由後至前去環住愛人的背脊繞過腋下圈住胸膛，前身順著動作配合讓彼此軀體緊貼，感受到貓似是驚的一顫，暫緩確認不是被拒絕的意思後又安心地大膽一步，力道一點點收緊不願放鬆，生怕這一鬆手孤爪就會跑掉。

臉面貼上的地方微溫，隔著薄薄衣料與皮肉傳來有力鼓動，掌心觸及胸口那處，感覺依稀能碰到在胸腔安然躍動的心臟，若在稍加用力或許還有能輕易摘取的錯覺。日向胡亂想著邊用力的蹭了蹭。

「研磨……」喚著名，想對他說的話有很多，包含吵架的事。戀人在他身上花的錢太多了，他實在是不好意思，而研磨則認為兩人是戀人根本不需要在意這些小錢。

「嗯？」輕聲回應，聽不出情緒。

「…」明明都懂，但還是忍不住去在意。會在乎這樣的關係是否平衡。研磨帶給他的幸福他也想加倍返還回去。自己一直以來都只需要單單有趣就好這點他覺得不公平，他也能並也想做到更多。

假使有一天研磨遇見了比他更特別的對象，會不會就這樣乾脆離開了？

「不要走。」不甘心。光是想想就超級不甘心。妒意在胃裡翻湧爭先出頭使喉頭乾澀，他竟然對不存在的人物亂吃起醋，簡直不可理喻。

靜默。不知道維持那樣的姿勢抱了多久，過度出力的肌肉酸緊麻熱，他想研磨大概會很疼。然而就在打算收手之際，久未反應的孤爪卻一把將他抓了回來，曾托出無數球的指扣在日向腕處安撫性地按了按，用輕不可聞的聲吐出了單音：「嗯。」雖然很輕，但日向還是清楚的聽到接下來的句子，「我不會放開翔陽。」所以不用擔心。孤爪研磨以指腹輕輕推壓日向腕內因繃起力而更明顯的韌帶反覆搓揉，像是要將日向積在腦中的煩惱全數推走。

…

自那天後，相處關係一直很微妙，持續到今日。日向總覺得孤爪有什麼話想跟他說，只是被隱忍下來。這樣的感覺在高中時期也有，研磨總會用一種要將他拆吃入腹的樣子無時無刻的盯著看。

他們這這樣算和好了嗎？日向糾結的想著該不該交出巧克力。在孤爪的遊戲室外來回踱步。興許是聽到門外動靜，孤爪將門帶開後迎面碰上了不知所措的小狗。

「翔陽？」遲疑片刻後他本想避開直面日向。但準備撇頭時卻看到被端捧至眼前的小巧禮盒，讓他不得不將眼神投去，迎向充滿熱烈的目光。緞帶被仔細的繫上固定，蝴蝶結顯得歪歪扭扭，緞面上的凹凹摺痕能看出是被費了一番功夫才完成的精心作品。

對翔陽來說大概很不容易吧…啊，怎麼辦。孤爪研磨捏緊衣角克制內心衝動。好想咬他。狠狠的深深地像渴求獵物的血液那樣用力的咬下去。

「研磨早安，這個給你！我記得你喜歡吃甜一點，特意做了莓果味的白巧克力唷。」滿臉燦爛的笑容渾然不覺危險，「雖然樣貌為了創新可能沒有很好…不過風味絕對保證，我有預先嚐過。」

「謝謝翔陽…我可以拆開嗎？」孤爪覺得在看下去可能就忍不住了，趕緊想讓自己轉移焦點。

「當然！」日向興奮的將方才的擔憂掃除，如同過眼雲煙。

得到原主人應允，小心的拆卸包來不易的緞帶，掀起蓋盒，入眼的是小顆小顆被擺放整齊的小貓造型巧克力。手工畫上的瞇瞇臉堪稱手法拙劣，有幾處糖霜都暈開了，看來有點哀怨。貓咪頭頂還有小搓布丁漸層的頭髮裝飾。  
孤爪了然一笑。

翔陽那是在做他的樣貌，而且不得不說鄙視人的部分還蠻像的，他曾經在小黑擅自闖入浴室時不自覺的露出鄙夷，鏡面很好的反射出當下的光影。

「不嚐嚐嗎？」日向湊近，想看清孤爪被長髮遮蔽的臉。將愛人過長的髮往耳後撥去。

「…」麻麻癢癢。人，越是被柔軟填入越會感到不滿足。孤爪研磨淡淡的想，他現在理應要感到滿足才對。

「咦咦…研磨？！」日向重心不穩被孤爪推倒在地。

身體卻叫囂著更多，渴求溫熱，冀望得到陽光照耀，貪取太陽溫暖。他將滾落在地的巧克力捏起把玩，外層因在外陽光的熱度化開不少，黏黏膩膩。

孤爪將白色小巧含入口中，讓口中占滿甜液。被巧克力沾髒的指頭故意撫向日向的面頰，讓面色潮紅延路續下。日向眼神亮晶晶地盯著他，孤爪也同樣回望，他們確實在此刻都想做些什麼。

「情人節是要一起過的節日對吧？」他側歪著頭勾起唇角，「翔陽，也來一起吃巧克力吧。」


End file.
